Love Me Once
by SaraGreyShepherd
Summary: A Klaus and Elena Fanfiction This story starts from Vampire Dairies Season 4 Episode 21: She's come undone. This starts after Stefan and Damon have tortured her by exposing her to sunlight. Rated T for some kissing and suggestive scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me Once**

_ A Klaus and Elena Fanfiction This story starts from Vampire Dairies Season 4 Episode 21: She's come undone. This starts after Stefan and Damon have tortured her by exposing her to sunlight. By the way, there is no cure in this story._  
_P.S Hailey is NOT pregnant in this Fanfic and Elena was NOT sired to Damon. In fact, they were nothing more than friends_.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Elena quickly saw her chance to escape, when Damon was hosing her down with a fire extinguisher, after she had ripped the curtains off, in unsuccessful attempt to kill herself. She ran, at her vampiric speed, away from the Boarding House and into the woods.

As she slowed her paced and jogged towards the heart of the woods.

As Klaus heard rapid breathing, he let the human girl go and went to find who had been catching their breath. He wiped his blood-covered mouth with the back of his hand, as he walked nearer to where the breathing was coming from.

As he was near the core of the forest, he saw Elena. Her beautiful face; burned. He ran over to where she was standing, leaning at a tree. She almost looked at the verge of fainting. He quickly caught her body where it was about to hit the ground.

_She's so beautiful,_ thought Klaus, as he picked her up and hurried towards the mansion.

* * *

As Elena woke up in unfamiliar surroundings, she couldn't help but notice the sun peeking out from behind the curtains. Not realizing that's he wasn't wearing her ring, she pulled back the heavy curtains.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as the sun burned into her skin. She fell down and, with vampiric speed, hid beside the dresser.

Klaus, on hearing the screams of his damsel in distress, hurriedly ran towards Elena's room. He quickly draped the curtains back in place and walked over to Elena, his face etched with worry.

"Are you alright, love?" he said, genuinely concerned.

"Y-y-yes. Thank you." Elena stuttered. Seeing him up close, you would never have thought he was a bad guy. His beautiful, forever 27 face was even more heart-stopping.

As he neared toward Elena, for a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. _Not thought as much as hoped. _But, instead, he held out his hand. Elena looked at him with a puzzled expression, with must have amused Klaus, as he was grinning at her like a 8-year-old.

"Give me your hand, Elena." He said, softly.

Without a moment's hesitation, Elena placed her hand in Klaus'. The second she did this, she felt a spark jolt her body. The good kind. Looking at his face, it looked like Klaus had felt it too. He took her hand properly and placed a beautiful silver and blue solitaire ring on her middle finger.

"W-what're you doing?" Elena asked, shocked by this gesture.

"Don't worry, love, this isn't an engagement ring. It's a daylight ring, seeing as the Salvatore's took yours. What happened there anyways?" he asked, evidently curious.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, looking away.

"If they did _anything_ to you, I won't have two minds about ripping their heads off." Klaus said, menacingly.

"You never seemed to care about me before, so why now?" Elena said, titling her head.

"I did, but you always had the Salvatore's over your shoulders to protect you. Speaking of which…" he trailed off.

"You know about when I turned off my humanity? Well, the night that I almost killed Bonnie was the night that I turned it back on, but no one knew that." She said, with a hint of sadness in her voice "I just wanted to see what the brothers would do, more specifically to want ends they would go, to make me flip the switch. You know, for men who claim to love me, they certainly didn't have any problem torturing me."

Klaus couldn't bear that look on Elena's face so, without hesitation, he put his finger on her chin, pulled her face up, so that she could see him properly, and kissed her.

He kissed her like no other man had. Not Stephan nor Matt. And she wanted more. Her hands soon found her way to his hair and Klaus gently put his hands on her neck, cradling her face with his thumbs, tipping her head back so that she would open up for him. He then slid his hands towards her waist, picked her up, from where they had been sitting, behind the dresser, and Elena wrapped her legs around his waist. It was the best kiss she'd ever experienced. And she wanted more, much _much_ more.

Klaus had never, in his near to 2000 years, felt such a magical kiss. He'd never felt so good, so _alive_. It made him forget all about the world. He never wanted to let her go. She was his sanity.

As she was beginning to lose herself in the kiss, she remembered who he was. What he had done. She reluctantly pulled away and looked down, shamefaced. She saw their bodies perfectly moulded together, as if they were made for one another.

"What's wrong, my love?" he said. Even though he put a mask of calm, inside he was panicking. Why had she pulled away, he asked himself. Was it not good enough for her as it was it for him? Had Stephan been a better kisser? The thought made his fists clench.

"I-I-I-"She was having a hard time catching her breath.

"You can tell me anything." Klaus said, a loving look in his eye.

"I can't do this. I can't run away from them and sleep with their enemy." Even though the words burned her throat, she had to say them.

Klaus looked at her face. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her frown away.

"Well then, I have a question for you," he said "did you kiss me because you wanted to get back at them?"

"No, of course not. What kind of person do you think I am?" she snapped.

"Well then, I think you answered your own query." He said, giving her a heart-stopping lopsided smile.

She couldn't help but smile. But then suddenly the main and most important question nudged her.

"Did _you_ kiss me just to get back at them?" she asked, quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Klaus' heart started beating at an alarmingly fast pace. Did she really think that? That I didn't love her? All various thoughts burst into his mind. She was all he could think about. He really did love her.

"No, I most certainly did not kiss you to get back at them and although it may be hard to believe, I think I'm falling for you, Elena Gilbert," he said, so softly, he was barely audible "and I have been for quite a long time."

Klaus realized that he still had Elena wrapped around him. As much as he loved it, he knew the right thing to do was to set her down and so he did. Elena never once broke eye contact with him, while Klaus was looking for every reason to look away, clearly embarrassed by his confession.

Suddenly, Elena gave a little laugh. Just a little, soft one, almost like a giggle but enough to make Klaus's heart hammer. He gave her a puzzled look. She just nodded her head and said

"The world's biggest, most evil hybrid professed his love for me."

"Is that a bad thing?" he said, panicking.

"No." she said simply and pulled him into a kiss.

For a moment Klaus couldn't believe it. She didn't hate him. So, without wasting any more time in which she could pull away, he deepened the kiss.

After a moment, Elena pulled away. She looked him with some strange emotion in her eyes. Affection? No, Love.

"Why didn't you ever tell me before?" Elena asked.

"I always thought you despised me and besides, you were like this star, which shone so bright but was out of my reach. You always gave me light in my darkest moments, even when you didn't know it." He said, looking her directly in the eyes "I was always afraid because you were the only thing that could make or break me. I love you. I always have."

This declaration stirred feeling in Elena. They were mutual.

"I love you too." She said, putting her hands on either sides of his face.

The answering smile Elena received was dazzling. He looked so young, so happy.

"So what are we going to do now?" Elena said "I-"

At that precise moment, Elena's phone buzzed. Klaus gestured at her to pick it up.

"Hello?" she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

_"Elena! It's me_." Bonnie's rushed voice echoed through the other end _"I know you don't have you switch on but it's Matt."_

Her stomach dropped.

"Is he okay?!" she said, clearly worried.

_"I don't know. Damon took him, saying that it was his fault you're like this. Please, Elena, you have to-_"Elena hung up on Bonnie.

She had to go. She had to save Matt before Damon did something incredibly stupid.

"I-I have to go, Klaus." Elena said, scrambling to find her shoes and her bag.

Klaus nodded and walked over to the closet. He opened it and handed Elena her stuff. She quickly ran downstairs and grabbed her jacket from the coat hanger.

"Bye." She said, giving Klaus a kiss.

She was gone.

Klaus touched his lips where she had kissed him. It had felt so natural, so casual. Soft, quick, like a habit. Like they'd do it everyday for the rest of their lives.

The only thought that was running through Klaus' head was _t__his is what love feels like._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Elena burst through the doors of the Salvatore Boarding House, she was immediately pinned on the opposite door by Damon. He roughly grabbed her wrists and raised her arms above her head, restraining her.

"What are you doing? Where's Matt?" She asked, in the most Katherine-ish she could muster.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Bonnie said, emerging from upstairs.

"What's going on?" Elena snarled.

"What's going on is that you just walked into our trap." Damon said, with a smirk on his face.

There was nothing Elena wanted more in that moment than to wipe that smirk off his face. During the time Damon and Elena were glowering at each other, Bonnie quickly scuttled out the door, not wanting to see Elena in pain.

"Oh, so many things I could do to you, Elena." Damon said, clearly enjoying himself.

"Did you ever stop to think that if my switch was off I wouldn't have come here? I wouldn't have cared if you had Matt or not. Or do you just enjoy torturing me?" She said.

Damon looked as if Elena had slapped him. He let her go from his grasp and walked over to the couch. He sank down on the floor and put his head in his hands.

"How long?" he said.

"Since Prom night." Elena replied, quietly.

Before Elena had time to think or say anything else, Damon got up and slammed the coffee table on the wall opposite.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ELENA?" Damon said, menacingly.

"I just wanted to see to what ends you would go. You certainly didn't seem like you were suffering." She snapped at him.

Suddenly all the anger and rage evaporated from Damon's face. His expression softened as he walked over to where Elena was standing and took her hands in his.

"I'm so sorry, Elena." He said, as tears gathered at the ends of his eyes.

At the sight of a vulnerable Damon, Elena pulled him into a hug and softly rubbed his back, whispering 'it's okay, it's alright'. The sight of a helpless Damon was disconcerting. As he gathered himself, Elena pulled back and said,

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, thanks." He said" do you forgive me?"

They both knew the answer was yes.

"I have to go." She said.

"Yeah, sure. See you later?" Damon said, with a smile on his face.

Elena nodded and went out the door.

* * *

As Elena entered her room, she heard a soft creek of her window. She quickly walked over and closed it. She felt warm fingers trace her bare arms. She quickly spun around and locked lips with the person. She knew it was him.

"Easy, love. Your brother will be home any second." He said, with his heavy British accent.

"But he isn't here yet, is he?" Elena said, pushing him onto the bed.

After such a dramatic day, he was just what she needed. But, as she was kissing him, she heard the front door close.

"Elena?" she heard Jeremy's voice.

"You have to go." She whispered to him.

"What happened to passionate Elena?" he said, chuckling softly.

"Her brother just showed up." She said in a huff

"Meet me at my house when you can get away okay?" He said, before disappearing out the window.

As Elena walked down the stairs, she saw Jeremy taking food out of the fridge.

"Hey, what took so long?" Jeremy said, stuffing his face with food.

"Nothing, just getting changed." She replied.

Jeremy was the only one who didn't know about her episode of non-humanity. She had felt bad about it, obviously, but thought it was best for him. He didn't need to worry about his sister.

"I have to go. Are you going to be alright?" she asked, desperately hoping he'll say yes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be okay." He said, dismissing her with his hand.

* * *

As Elena pulled up into the driveway of the huge mansion, she saw that all the lights were off. Weird, she thought.

She walked over the gravel and rang the doorbell, nervous; excited.

"Hello, love." Klaus' velvety voice said "Come in."

And when she did, it was gorgeous. Hundreds of candles were lit everywhere. The living room, dining room, leading up to the stairs.

"Wow," she breathed, awed "it's beautiful."

Without a second's hesitation, Klaus picked her up and, with his vampiric speed, ran to the wall closest. He pushed Elena against the wall, kissing her passionately. She wrapped her legs around his well-built body and her hands found their way to his hair. She quickly ran towards the wall near the fireplace and they were, once again, in the same position, but with Klaus' back to the wall.

He pulled gently at her hair, causing her to tip her head back and expose her throat. Klaus continued his kiss, from her mouth to her chin and then her jawline. Trailing kisses all the way down to the base of her neck, stopping at where the neckline of the dress started, all the while loving the sound of Elena's moans of pleasure.

His hand trailed up her dress, pausing when they reached the ends of her thighs.

Elena smiled as she knew what was coming. This was going to be a night she'd never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Elena woke up, the sun was shining in her eyes. She was lying across Klaus' chest, blissfully happy.

"Good morning, love." Klaus said, startling Elena.

"Mmm. Morning. What happened last night?" She asked, since the events of the night still seemed a bit hazy and dream-like to her.

Klaus chuckled, showing off his boyish dimples.

"What _didn't_ happen last night?" He replied, clearly amused.

For the first time since morning, Elena noticed that she was naked under the cover. As she laid delightfully across his chest, she recalled the events of the previous night.

_The staircase, the sofa, all that dancing, and then upstairs in the billiards room. Oh, God_, she shuddered as she remembered.

"Oh my god." She said, as quickly sat up and put her head on her knees.

Klaus sat up too, laughing quietly. He then placed a kiss on her shoulder blade, then her neck and then finally up to her cheek.

"Please tell me I haven't destroyed your house and that what I'm remembering is just a dream." She said, half laughing.

"Trust me, love, last night anything but a dream." He said, evidently entertained.

At that exact moment her phone buzzed from where it was sitting, on top of her discarded cardigan.

"Hello?" she said

"_Elena?"_ it was Jeremy "_Hey, are you okay? You aren't home yet_."

"Yeah, I'm okay; I just had some errands to run. I'll be home soon. Bye" she hung up.

"I'm not sure if I like being called an 'errand to run'." Klaus said.

She wordlessly turned around and kissed him and with that all the humour evaporated and passion began to take over.

* * *

As Elena was driving back home, she was humming along to one of the songs on the radio. Suddenly the radio jammed.

"Darn it!" she said, ducking, as she gave the radio a few smacks and it started up again.

As she got back up again, she saw a man right in front of her car. She tried to swerve but he was too close to miss. As soon as the car hit him, Elena ran to check if he was alright.

He was a man in his late 30s, wearing a grey hoodie. His eyes were shut and his hand, on his heart. Elena put her fingers to his neck, to check for a pulse, and suddenly, the man grabbed her wrist and twisted.

The last thing she could remember was the man pulling down his hoodie and revealing his scarred face.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry this chapter was so short. But I just wanted to create an air of suspense.**

**P.S Each and every review means a lot to me. And tell me if you have any suggestions, like should there be more action, drama, love etc.**

**Thank you so much for reading! I will be uploading more soon.**

**Love you all.**

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Okay, so there are quite a few twists and turns contradicting the Show, so if there are any questions or queries, just write them in the review or PM me, and I will be more than willing to reply. And thank you so much for reading!**

**P.S I want to thank people for their reviews :') they mean so much to me! Each and every one of them meant a lot so thank you so much!**

Chapter 5

The small, dark room, smelling of rotten meat, was not the sight Elena wanted to wake up to. As she opened her eyes, stirring slowly, she noticed that she was in the cellar of the old Lockwood mansion, locked inside a cage.

"Finally." She heard a voice say.

As she looked around she saw Damon walking towards her. He had a lopsided smirk on his face.

"Damon." She croaked. She felt weak and tired. "Damon, what's going on?"

He walked closer towards her and gently touched her cheek. "You're still so beautiful." He simply said.

Elena flinched and turned her face away. Damon got up and walked around the room. Elena rattled the cage, demanding to be let out.

"Damon, let me out." It was meant to be a threatening voice, but all that came out was a cry.

'In time, my love." Damon whispered and darkness washed over Elena.

* * *

Sunlight on her face, being carried in strong arms, lying in a car. Elena could only remember fragments of the past hours. She kept on regaining and losing consciousness since the morning, after her troubling conversation with Damon.

When she was finally awake once and for all, she was lying on a couch, in the Salvatore Boarding house.

"Hello, Elena." She heard a familiar voice say. As she turned around it was her.

"M-mom?" Elena whimpered. What kind of dream was this?

"Guess again." She heard Stefan's voice and suddenly she saw him.

Elena closed her eyes, hoping that she would wake up. As she opened her eyes, she was in an abandoned bar, lying on a table. She saw Stefan standing in a corner, his mouth slightly parted and eyes a bit wide, looking at her as though she was Aphrodite.

"Stefan, what's going on? Where am I?" she said, her voice rushed. "Why am I here?"

"So many questions, Tatia." He said, quietly, walking over to where she was now sitting up.

At first Elena didn't notice it and she frantically looked around. Then it hit her.

"Wait, what did you call me?" she said

"I called you by your true name." Stefan said, still making his way over to her.

"Stefan." She pleaded.

In a blink of an eye, he pounded his fist to the nearest table, sending pieces flying everywhere.

"DON'T CALL ME BY THAT MALICIOUS RIPPER'S NAME!" he snarled.

Elena recoiled and, on instinct, ran behind the bar.

His reaction instantly softened.

"Who are you?" Elena asked him.

"Don't you remember me, Tatia?" he said, his voice soft "It's me, Silas." He had a menacing smile on his face." Oh, how I've waited for this day for nearly 2 millennia."

* * *

Klaus's hand gripped the steering wheel fiercely. Elena said that she would call him but she hadn't and she wasn't answering her phone. When he had one of his unsired hybrids call at her house, Jeremy said that she hadn't returned since the night before. He was driving over to her house, whilst searching every corner on the way.

When he finally reached the road on which her house was, he noticed something in the small patch of trees behind. He parked his car and then walked over towards the trees.

The next sight almost shattered him. He ran over to the wrecks of Elena's car to check if she was there. Klaus wasn't sure if it had relieved him that Elena wasn't there, or if it disappointed him. He was sure that he was disappointed because this meant that she was in danger.

As Klaus's phone rang, he picked it up wordlessly and put it to his ear.

"_Hello? Klaus?" _he heard Jeremy Gilbert's voice.

"Hmm?" was all Klaus said.

_"Look I know she means nothing to you but she's my sister."_

Klaus's heart leapt in his chest 'Is she okay?" he said, without missing a beat.

_"I don't know but we need your help. Bonnie did a locator spell and she's in Georgia, in some bar called 'The Lion's Heart'. We know Damon, Stefan or Caroline didn't take her."_

"I'll go look for her." Was all Klaus said, before he hung up and made his way to Georgia.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Okay, so I got this one guest review in which he/she said that Elena and Klaus can't be together because she killed Kol. Well, they can be and there are three reasons to that**

** 1. ****Love conquers all.**

** 2. ****If Klaus really had loved Kol, he wouldn't have stuck a dagger in him.**

** 3. ****In one of the episodes Elijah was talking about Tatia and he said "None loved her more than Niklaus" so maybe Elena reminds him of that.**

**Glad I could help.**

**P.S Thank you for all the great reviews :')**

Chapter 6

Elena was still at the bar. She was standing with her back towards a table. Silas was still staring at her, waiting for her reaction.

"I want to go back home." Elena said, abruptly.

"Aren't you going to say anything about this?" Silas said.

"What is there to talk about?" Elena said. "It's not going to affect me. It's not like we're friends or anything. Look, Silas, whoever you are, just let me go home."

"I love you" he whispered, quietly.

A spark of anger ignited through Elena and she threw an empty bottle of bourbon at him.

"I DON'T FREAKING KNOW YOU!" she yelled.

"Yes, you do, Tatia." He said, softly.

Elena just let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Silas, sensing that under her annoyed demeanor she was confused, started explaining the situation to her.

"In about the 1st Century, it was the first time I saw you. You looked perfect, with a hay basket in your hand, picking ripe vegetables from your garden, wearing that blue dress you looked so good in. I was with Quetsiyah, who I thought was my friend. When you looked up at me, my heart nearly stopped beating and I knew I wanted to be with you forever." A dreamy look overshadowed his featured as he continued.

"I then went out to that spot, beneath the trees, every day, just to see you, your perfection. You smiled at me every day, a smile that took my breath away, and at that moment I knew I was in love with you. Once, you approached me and parted your lovely mouth, to ask me what I was doing. As I opened my mouth to speak, nothing came out. I was transfixed, silenced by your beauty. You just politely laughed and skipped over to where you were before, with a smile on your face"

"It was the first time I heard you speak and there I was, a love struck fool, unable to utter a single word." He gave a soft laugh.

"I knew I couldn't be with you because I was an immortal being, a warlock. I did not want to curse you with vampirism, so I simply made a cure. A cure that would turn me into a mere human. I was going to profess my love for you before I took the cure, but an unforeseen turn of events took place." Anger and hatred flashed before Silas's eyes as he recalled the past.

"As I was going to the same spot, under the trees, I saw you, hand in hand with _him._"

Even though Elena didn't understand what it had to do with her, the story had genuinely sparked her interest.

"Who?" she asked, timidly.

"Niklaus" Silas spat.

"I was tired, I was angry and I wasn't thinking. So I cast a spell on you. After you die, you would be born again after 2 millennia. Katrina was merely a doppelgänger but you, my dear _are_, in essence, Tatia."

_This is just crazy_Elena thought.

"Look, I don't know who you are or why I'm here but-"

"You're here to be with me." Silas replied, cutting her off.

"What?!" Elena said outraged, eyes wide.

"We didn't get to spend our lives together like I'd hoped and now Rebekah has done part of my work for me, turning you."

Elena knew that she had to escape and she knew she had to do it fast because once she left this place with him, there'd be no turning back.

* * *

He was patiently waiting outside, listening to Silas professing his love for his beloved. There was no way that he would let Silas have his way with sweet, innocent Elena. He could hear Elena's fast breathing and he could hear the clinking sound which came from her ring, with which she was toying nervously, something she did when she was trying to figure something out.

The gravel in his hand was crunching against each other. A frown was permanently plastered on his face . What joy he would killing Silas. He was just waiting for the right time.

As he was standing, he heard Elena scream from inside. _She must have tried to escape_. These screams were his undoing, he couldn't bear them, bear her being hurt.

Without a second thought on a moment's hesitation, he threw the gravel through the windows, which shattered into pieces. With his vampiric speed, he jumped through the empty window frame and searched the room for Silas and Elena. He saw Elena, crouched behind the bar and Silas, with a menacing expression on his face.

He lunged towards Silas, pinning him to a wall. Silas immediately threw him back, resulting in him landing against a table. He got up and grabbed a wooden chair, smashing it against a wall, which left a pointed stake in his hand. He sped towards Silas and, in one fluent movement, plunged it straight across his head. Silas stood motionless and then, collapsed onto the floor.

He finally tore his gaze away from the body to Elena, who was standing behind the bar, looking at the bloody heap on the floor. She was trembling.

He quickly rushed over to her, taking her in his arms, pressing her head against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

Not a tear shed from her eyes nor a word escaped her lips because in that moment she knew she was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Elena was curled up on her living room couch, gazing out the window. It had been three days.

"You alright?" Jeremy asked, handing Elena a cup of coffee and walking over to open up the curtains a bit more.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just," she took a deep breath "I keep replaying it in my head and his words don't make sense."

"You don't have to make sense of them. He's gone. Marie took care of him."

Right after Klaus had strapped Elena into his car after the incident, he had taken out his cell and called Marie, a powerful witch. Although Elena had never heard about her before, she sounded like someone you didn't want to mess with. Klaus had called her to cash in a favour; he had called her to properly kill and dispose Silas. During the whole ride home Elena and Klaus were silent, the former in shock and the latter, enraged. His hands gripped tightly on the wheel, his eyes focused on the road ahead but his mind on the woman he loved. Had Silas hurt her before Klaus could get there? Had he _touched_ her!? These thoughts ran through Klaus's minds as he snatched a glance at her now and then.

Elena hadn't seen him since that day, after he had carried her in his arms and set her down on her couch. Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and the Salvatore's had been surprised by what loving tenderness he had carried and talked to Elena. The previous encounters of the two were unbeknownst to them.

Elena didn't understand why he hadn't come to see her. Had he not cared about her? Was she only an obligation he had to save? What about the tender moment the two had shared? Did it mean nothing to him? Did _she_ mean nothing to him?

These questions were the only thing going through Elena's head for the past three days. It was too much to bear for Elena and so she took off, telling Jeremy she had some unfinished business to deal with. She heard Jeremy faintly say 'Try not to get Elenanapped this time' but within a second she was out and in her new car.

* * *

Klaus was sitting in his living room couch with a glass of scotch in his hand. He couldn't bear to talk to Elena after all that he'd heard. He had stood outside her window at night while she was sleeping, to keep an eye on her and to admire her beauty. He craved her touch more than ever but he knew that he had to stay away.

When he called Marie and told her about the _situation_, she said she'd take care of it. She'd also told him to stay away from Elena. He was dangerous for her. Silas's accomplices might still come after her if he was still with her. When he said that it'd be impossible, she said that when Elena dies because of him, it would be harder. These crude words had stabbed Klaus in the heart like a knife.

While Klaus was pondering these thoughts, the doorbell rang. He was in no mood for chitchat so he chose to ignore it. The doorbell rang again and again until it drove Klaus nuts.

"If I'm not answering the door it means that I'm in no mood to TALK!" he yelled, whilst getting up to open the door. As he did, he saw Elena standing outside.

"Is that your excuse for the past three days?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"E-E-Elena." He stuttered, caught off guard.

"Niklaus." She simply said, anger evident on her face.

Klaus invited her in and politely offered her a glass of scotch, which she refused. She needed to keep a clear head. Klaus wanted nothing more than to touch her, to grab and kiss her and make endless love to her all night. But he had been told to stay away, and he intended to.

"Where have you been, Niklaus?" Elena softly whispered.

"I-I," he couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth. He couldn't tell her the truth "I can't be with you anymore."

And with that simple sentence, Elena's world came crashing down as she closed her eyes and a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

When that tear escaped her eye, Klaus's heart tugged uncomfortably. He couldn't tolerate the thought of her crying in pain. And with that the whole story came out.

When Klaus had done telling Elena about what Marie had said, she sat silently for the longest moment until Klaus slowly moved in closer and moved back a strand of hair covering her face from him. Elena looked up at him slowly and abruptly kissed him.

Klaus didn't waste a moment because he didn't want her to pull away. He quickly pulled her onto his lap. He knew it was wrong to put Elena in danger because of his lust but he just couldn't stop. She was like a drug.

Her hands were around his neck, entwining with his hair, his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. His tongue was in her mouth, his fingers quickly undoing her shirt.

She tugged it off and took his shirt off too. He kissed her, wondering how he could _ever_ let her go.

* * *

"I don't care what she says; I won't stay away from you." Elena said, lightly tracing patterns on his chest.

He simply kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. It was still late in the night or early in the morning, if you call it that. Elena had to return home before Jeremy found her room empty and called Bonnie and the rest of the Mystic Falls VampireBusters.

He never wanted her to leave. He wanted to run away with her, take her somewhere where no one was after them and where she won't have a care in the world. He wanted her all to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Elena was curled up in the passenger seat of the car. She hadn't slept for the past two days. Klaus was driving her home, making sure that no one took her this time. When they had reached home, the lights were off, meaning that Jeremy had gone to sleep. Klaus rushed over to the passenger door, opening it and picking up Elena. He carried her to her front door, at which he turned the key which he had taken out from her jacket.

He went up the stairs, Elena still in his arms, unaware that Jeremy was watching them. He stood up quietly, taking out a white oak stake he had hidden under the couch. He slowly crept up the stairs, silently praying Klaus wouldn't hear him. Klaus was standing in the doorway of Elena's room, watching her sleep.

Jeremy tiptoed up behind Klaus and just as he was about to plunge the stake into Klaus's heart, Klaus spun around, grabbed the stake and pinned him against the wall. He lifted Jeremy up by his neck, making it harder for the boy to breathe. He was almost out of breath when Klaus, abruptly, pulled his hand back, causing Jeremy to fall with a soft _thump _on the floor.

"W-w-why were you carrying my sister?" Jeremy said, rubbing his now-red neck.

"Because I love her. Now get out of my face before I stab you with that stupid stake of yours." Klaus said, his face calm but heart thumping at the embarrassment of being caught.

"I want to know WHY YOU HAD YOUR HANDS ON MY SISTER!" Jeremy half-yelled. Apparently he had paid no attention to Klaus's earlier statement.

Just as Klaus started to say something, Elena's soft voice was heard saying "It's none of your business, Jer." Followed by her appearing in the door way. Klaus turned around and was greeted by a disapproving Elena.

"Go to bed, Jeremy," she said, calmly "We'll talk about this later."

Jeremy sulked back to his room, leaving an awkward looking Klaus alone with Elena.

Elena was lying across Klaus's chest, fully dressed. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes. Klaus peeped open his eyes, looking at the love of his life. Elena got up and went to the bathroom. Klaus sat up too, stretching out his arms.

Elena walked out the bathroom and to the dresser. He walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I want us to be _this_ forever" she said, staring at the mirror.

"We will be." He said, kissing her neck.

She turned around and kissed Klaus.

"I have to go to school." Elena said, a bit breathless.

After some coffee and a cup of moody Jeremy, Elena headed out the door, only to be greeted by Damon. He had a smug expression on this face.

"In case you're wondering why I'm here, I'm here so _you_ won't get kidnapped again. No way is anyone going to let you out of their sight." He said, holding the door open for her. She smiled at Damon and sat in the car. Damon sped to the driver's seat and got in. He locked the doors and looked over at Elena with a lopsided grin.

"You ready?" he said.

"For school? Sure." Elena said, a bit puzzled.

"You just missed the street." Elena said,after 15 minutes, craning her head back.

"No, I didn't." Damon said, speeding up and looking in the rear view mirror "Because _we _ are not going to school."

Elena sat back in her seat, a bit mad. She didn't bother questioning him seeing as he'd just give some pointless, cocky reply. Besides, she already knew that this was a thought-through plan.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I know, i know, I'm a horrible person for not upload enough, but I really really hope you guys will forgive me and I will try to upload as much as I possibly can. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me. Anyways, I love you guys and, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 9**

The storm was more violent than ever, making things fly from one direction to the other. The rain was pouring hard, making the road almost impossible to see. Now, any sane person would have stopped at a motel or at a diner to wait for the storm to pass over but, oh no, not Damon. He kept driving furiously through the wet streets to get Elena away from the devious, cunning Original, whose main plan must be to enchant Elena and then kill her.

When Jeremy had burst into the bearing the news of the encounter he'd been through, Damon had dropped the glass of scotch that he had been holding and spit out the remains that were in his mouth. Bonnie's eyes had nearly burst out of their sockets and Caroline just look dumbstruck. Damon was surprised by Elena's idiocy to trust him, than anything else. He had always known Elena to think things through and would never have expected this of her. So this was his way of assuring that Elena would be out of harm's way while the others figured out a way to kill Klaus, once and for all.

* * *

Early in the morning, or late in the night, Damon finally decided to stop at a diner, a request made not-so-silently by Elena's stomach.

The diner was a miserable little shop, consisting of four barstools and two booths. The walls were a grimy cream colour and the bar was unclean and the place looked like it had just suffered from a plague. The three waitresses looked a little too old to be working and the cook just looked bored out of his mind. The only customers there were two women, probably in their mid to late thirties, soaked and famished. Their small table was overflowing with food.

Elena and Damon took their places in the only other booth and ordered a portion of pancakes. The waitress took their orders with a disapproving look and proceeded to stride to the kitchen.

Elena knotted her fingers, not sure what to say. She didn't _want_ to ask Damon why he'd taken her or where he'd planned on going.

Damon took a large sniff and looked around. "Some thing's not right." He muttered.

As if on cue, they heard a crash of some plates dropping to the ground. Just as they turned their heads to peer into the kitchen, one of the waitresses appeared her fangs all-too visible. The women from the next booth stood up too, revealing the veins under their eyes and the fangs in their mouths. Elena shrieked, unsure of what to do but Damon sprang into action. He quickly ran, with his vampiric speed and snapped one of the waitress' neck. He knew that she'd gain consciousness I a while, but it still bought him some time.

He quickly grabbed a wooden stake that was tucked into one of the pockets in his jacket, and stabbed it into the lady. The other one grabbed Elena and positioned her fangs over the vein in her neck. Damon dropped the stake and put his hands in the air, a motion of peace. Elena stealthily grabbed a stake that she had in her hoodie, whirled around and jabbed it into the woman.

Damon quickly disposed of the bodies and he, with Elena, proceeded to exit the diner. Just as Damon turned the doorknob, he heard Elena scream in pain. She had one hand just above her heart, an area with was bleeding insatiably. Blood was rushing rapidly through her hands and down her clothes, until she finally dropped to her knees and passed out.


End file.
